The Kindest Witch of Her Age
by PraiseBeFandom
Summary: One-shot: Hermione comforts Remus following Sirius's death.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any other material taken from the Harry Potter books.**

After waking up from her injuries in the hospital wing and hearing of Sirius's fate, both Hermione and Ron had spent much of their time silently comforting Harry. Although they had tried to discuss the event with him, Harry outright refused to verbalise his thoughts or feelings. Indeed this deeply concerned Hermione, however Harry wasn't the only person her mind wandered to filled with anxiety over what had happened. She hadn't seen Lupin following the events in the Ministry, but she was sure he would be distraught following the death of the last of his friends. Although she didn't know Lupin particularly well she was aware that his condition had caused him to live an isolated life, and she worried that he didn't have friends like Harry did to support him during such a difficult time. She therefore resolved to make sure he was okay the next time she saw him.

However their paths didn't cross for several weeks, when Hermione had finally been sent to the Burrow for the Summer and Lupin dropped in to provide order information he had gathered and to enjoy what looked like a much needed meal. She didn't approach him immediately, instead deciding to at first observe him from a distance. He looked dreadful- overtired, thin and covered in cuts and bruises; however Hermione wasn't sure which of these attributes were caused by grief and how many were caused by the work he was doing for the Order.

When they had finished their meals and everyone made to retire into the living room by the fire and the wireless Hermione raced up the stairs to the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny and rummaged through her bags until she found the chocolate bar she'd been saving until she next saw Lupin. She knew it was only small, and that perhaps he would think she was being silly, but she wanted to show that she cared, and had remembered his love of the treat. On her way back downstairs she made two cups of tea and as she moved in to the living area she was pleased to see Lupin had seated himself in an armchair in the far corner of the room away from the rest of the group, with space for her to join him. She hadn't wanted to bring up Sirius's death in front of the whole group, for both Lupin and Harry's sake.

As she approached she saw that Lupin's eyes were fixed, unmoving on the floor, until she was close enough that he became aware of her presence and raised his eyes to look upon her with a look that suggested he had quite forgotten he was in a room full of people.

"Would you like a cup of tea Professor?" she asked gently, slightly raising one of the cups she was carrying.

Lupin's mouth turned up at the corners into what would usually be considered a smile, however the gesture radiated no feelings of sadness, but rather a sombre acceptance. Nonetheless he replied with an equally gentle "thank you" and took the cup from her.

She took the seat beside him and thought about how she could tactfully bring up the very recent murder of his best friend, but no solution sprang to mind. She was so deep in thought that she was caught quite off guard when it was he who spoke first.

"You really needn't call me Professor, Hermione, after all I haven't taught you for over 2 years. I believe people who make me tea deserve to call me Remus", he joked kindly.

Hermione made eye contact with him and flushed slightly under his curious gaze before nodding. "I erm... got you this as well" she said before holding out the bar of chocolate.

The look of curiosity changed to one of genuine surprise as he took the gift, however he seemed to have decided to let the witch get to the point of the conversation in her own time, as she had become more and more nervous.

"The thing is", she said very quickly, "everyone seems very concerned about Harry after... what happened, but he was your best friend. And I suppose that I just wanted to make sure you were alright, and that if you needed anything- well I know I can't do much- but I'm here."

Hermione felt very hot as she finished her speech, and as the seconds of silence stretched on she became more and more certain she had just made a fool of herself. However this ceased when a scarred hand came to rest gently on her shoulder and Remus finally replied with a slightly quavering voice that betrayed just how much the young witch's words had meant to him.

"It appears you are not only the brightest witch of your age Hermione, but also the kindest. Thank you."


End file.
